


confetti falls to the ground, may these memories break our fall

by neobiasedx



Series: somehow, we fell in love without falling (nct one shot series) [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neobiasedx/pseuds/neobiasedx
Summary: jisung and chenle's love was like confetti: colorful, vibrant, and explosive





	confetti falls to the ground, may these memories break our fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flirtlees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flirtlees/gifts).



> this request was from jejuprince! (i love your chatfic btw college roommate chensung have my h e a r t)
> 
> they said: 
> 
> hmm, I saw this prompt on tumblr and I was like "lol this kinda fits chensung?" so... uh I guess smth based on this?  
> Person B: you love me right?  
> Person A: *being sarcastic* no, i dont love you  
> Person B: *starting to cry* but i thought you did..  
> Person A: *freaking out* NONNO I DO LOVE YOU I WAS BEING SARCASTIC IM SORRY-
> 
> so, as one does, i added confetti because,, i really don't know oops
> 
> i hope you like it, and i hope it fit the idea you had in your head!

“Jaemin hyung!”

Chenle screamed across the practice room. Cuddled up with Renjun, Jaemin really couldn’t care less about what Chenle was saying this time, but he humored him.

“What now, Chenle?”

“Hypothetically, if someone was to, I don’t know, fill my dorm room with confetti-”

Cutting him off, Jaemin said, “I am not helping you clean it up.”

“But..why not? It would be fun!”

“Chenle, I really don’t know what universe you live in, but in mine, cleaning confetti off a bed has never been fun.” Renjun deadpanned, changing his position to rest his head on Jaemin’s lap.

“Since when were you two a thing, anyway?”

“What, can’t two bros cuddle without it being gay? You and Jisung practically share the same bed already, since when have you two been dating?”

Chenle rolled his eyes. “For your information, being roommates and dating are not the same thing.” 

Contrary to the words he was saying, Chenle and Jisung were actually in a relationship. They chose to hide it from their hyungs, because really, no one wanted to deal with the constant teasing they would receive. The older ones knew, but the rest of NCT Dream can be surprisingly oblivious sometimes. 

“Yeah, but sharing a bed is a little much, don’t you think?”

Chenle groaned. “That was one time, and Jisung was having a nightmare. I was just being a good hyung, ok? Now is anyone going to help me get the fucking confetti out of my room?” The last sentence Chenle said in Chinese, because all the hyungs refused to teach him Korean swear words. 

Renjun got up and flicked Chenle’s forehead. “No cursing. And how did you get confetti everywhere again?”

Jaemin raised his hand as if he was in school. “I know! Chenle and Jisung were ‘platonically cuddling’ and accidentally rolled over onto a bottle of stray confetti, causing it to explode.”

Chenle’s cheeks flared up, not saying anything to dispute the accusation.

Noticing this, Jaemin’s bravado increased. “Wait. That actually happened?”

“You can’t judge, ok? It’s not MY fault Jisung leaves cans of confetti just lying there on his bed.”

Renjun and Jaemin almost toppled over with laughter, causing Chenle to throw his hands up and stalk out of the room. 

He walked towards their dorms, throwing open the door to find Jisung, covered in confetti.

“Any luck getting the hyungs to help out, babe?”

“Would I be walking in here alone if I did?”

“Ok, true, but you do know this whole fiasco is your fault, right?”

Chenle swallowed. “What does fiasco mean, again? Sorry, again.”

Jisung quickly transformed into Patient Korean Advisor Jisung, who explained what the word fiasco was and what it meant. “Don’t apologize for not knowing a language you weren’t born speaking, Lele. We love you, and I love you, even with your broken Korean.”

Chenle nodded, and then whacked him with a pillow, making some of the strings on Jisung’s head fall off. 

“Hey! This isn’t my fault, and it’s definitely not a fiasco. Why the hell do you have a can of confetti just laying on your bed?”

“For Donghyuck hyung's birthday?”

"Don't lie to me, Jisung-ah"

"Ok, I was going to throw it on Mark and Donghyuck the next time I saw them kissing."

“That’s..a good motive. But why is it on your BED? Where it can easily explode?”

Jisung rolled his eyes. “Why would you want to cuddle with me on the top bunk of our bunk bed? Isn’t that a safety hazard? And even if it’s not that bad, YOU were the one to roll over on top of the confetti.”

Chenle scoffed, but didn’t press on the issue anymore. He got to work on cleaning up the rest of their dorm room, plucking confetti off both beds, their dresses, and a wide variety of stray clothes tossed upon the ground. 

Jisung started to blast music from his phone early on in their cleanup, so no words were exchanged between the two of them, only brief back hugs and stolen cheek kisses. Soon enough, Jisung’s playlist ended, giving him an excuse to stop cleaning and change songs. 

In typical Jisung fashion, he used this time to complain about the predicament they were in. He was saying something about how they wouldn’t be here if Chenle just hadn’t rolled over, but Chenle cut him off. 

“You love me anyway, so it’s ok.”

Chenle blushed, not knowing where that came from. But, he took it in stride. Jisung rolled his eyes, “No, I don’t love you.”

Fake tears sprung to his eyes, overdramatic Chenle emerging, and he pretended to wipe them away. “B-but..I thought you did?”

Jisung blanched. “Nonononono, I do love you Chenle! I was just being sarcastic, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry, I love you so mu-”

Chenle cut Jisung off with a loud laugh. “I was just joking, oh my god. It’s been two years since we met, how do you not know when I’m acting or not?”

Jisung flushed bright red. “Hey, you’re a good actor ok? And I never want to make you feel sad, so I got scared. Jesus, SM needs to put you in some drama or something.”

“I think drama actors have to know Korean first, actually. Jisungie, I know you’d never make me feel bad on purpose. It’s ok, I promise.”

Looking around the room, they realized the two of them hadn’t gotten much work done. Jisung’s bed was still covered in an explosion of pink, blue, and orange. 

“It’s getting late, maybe we should just do this tomorrow.” Chenle said, surveying the damage.

“It’s 3 in the afternoon?”

“I said, it’s getting late. Do you wanna cuddle with me or not? This time, on MY bed?”

Jisung shrugged. “Who am I to decline my wonderful boyfriend from what he wants?”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or a kudos if you want! 
> 
> ~if you would like to leave a request, please comment on the post for requests! its an easy place to organize where all my requests came from. thank you!~


End file.
